Talk:Agnes Gru
My edits I just made the following changes, and these are my reasons for doing so: * Her age was given as 4. I don't know how canonical (if at all) The Daily Gru is, having never come across it; what I do know is that the directors' commentary for Despicable Me 2, which being by the directors is thus amongst the highest canon if not the highest, states that her birthday at the start of the movie is her sixth. * Agnes' hairstyle was referred to as a "pigtail". To my knowledge this term is only applicable if there are two (or more?) of them; if there's just the one, it's a ponytail. * Super Silly Fun Land was called a "theme park". I may be wrong on this one, as it's some time since I last saw the first movie (I must get around to it over this holiday season), but I don't recall the park having any overall theme. If it doesn't, the correct term is "amusement park". Still, at least there wasn't the worse (and all too common) error of calling it a "funfair", which refers to a travelling ride collection. Happy Christmas everyone! :) — RobertATfm (talk) 16:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) I have now watched Despicable Me again, and Super Silly Fun Land is most definitely an amusement park, not a theme park. — RobertATfm (talk) 06:41, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Can you give us the source linking to the directors' commentary for Despicable Me 2? [[User:SJenson|''Samuel]] • [[Message Wall:SJenson|'wall']] 06:47, December 26, 2013 (UTC) :I don't at present have an online source; I heard the commentary directly, on the Blu-Ray. It is of note that the TV Tropes pages for the second movie (when they give an age for Agnes) invariably say that she's six, although this doesn't of itself prove anything as open wikis are not valid sources due to their being open. Incidentally, I think the "age 4" refers to the first movie, since Agnes seems in that to be about that age; and Margo seems about 10 (as opposed to 12 in the second) and Edith, 7 or 8 (9 or 10 in the second). — RobertATfm (talk) 07:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Article problems I've just done a shedload of corrections to this article. At least one of the previous editors was clearly unware of the following conventions: *Wiki markup for a link usually goes outside the brackets — especially if placing it inside would create a need for an otherwise-needless pipe, as was the case with most of the instances I corrected. *Names of ships and works are usually italicised, but names of people and places usually aren't. In this article, the italicisation of ''Space Killer, of Three Sleepy Kittens (which wasn't italic until I fixed it), of One Big Unicorn and of the movies is probably correct, but the rest is suspect. *Although punctuation at the beginning or end of an italic phrase, and not part of the phrase, is not italicised, punctution in the middle of the phrase is part of it and hence of the italics; so there's no need to italicise word-by-word, the entire phrase is better. Also, there were other instances of the "Agnes is 4 in DM2" claim. Honestly, am I the only user of this wiki to have heard the DM2 directors' commentary? RobertATfm (talk) 13:31, December 29, 2013 (UTC)